Stark Reality
by solotea
Summary: Harry Potter discovers he has relatives in this world besides the Dursleys. Hopefully Tony Stark will end up becoming family instead of just a relative. Series of one-shots. Prequel to 'Settling In'
1. First Meeting

**First Meeting**

"So I'm your uncle?"

"Half-uncle"

"Huh"

"I know it can be a shock. I thought I only had two blood relatives."

"That's putting it lightly. Why did you decide to look for me though?"

"I wasn't planning on meeting you. But your father had left a really long letter and my mother died before she even got to read it. I'm pretty sure she didn't know he was her father. I just figured his other kid should know."

"Right. What are your plans then?"

"Nothing major. I just graduated and was a little stressed lately so I'll probably spend some time relaxing."

Little stressed was putting it lightly Tony thought. This kid, his half-nephew looked like death warmed over. He had dark circles under his eyes, he was extremely thin and his new and high quality clothes couldn't hide how bony he was. Tony wondered if he had some disease or something was going on. The boy had contacted his lawyers, explicitly stating he didn't need money or publicity, just a chance to meet Tony. He hadn't been sure if he wanted to meet him. Howard had never been a good father or even an attentive husband but to Tony's best knowledge he had never cheated. Harry's mother had been born before Howard's marriage but Tony hadn't been excited about seeing the result of another one of his father's mistakes.

But he had realised the boy just wanted to meet him. Tony was sure no one had wanted to meet him just for getting to know him before. It felt kind of nice. Tony had had a sister and she had died. Harry Potter was the only living family he had. Family. Harry was family. It sounded strange but made him feel warm in his chest at the same time.

"Well you can stay here if you want. It's a big house and I've got a private beach. Relax all you want."

"I wouldn't want to bother you. I've heard you own some big company. You must be a busy man."

Tony wondered how the kid didn't know about Stark Tech but waved his hand, "Its fine. Obi handles all the day to day stuff. I focus on inventions. I'll be at home unless I'm needed at some meeting. We can spend some time together."

Harry's eyes lit up and how weird was this kid. He didn't react to private beaches and looked happy at the thought of spending time with Tony.

"I'd like to get to know you. Are you sure you don't mind me staying here? I can stay at a hotel."

"Why? There is plenty of space here."

"Thanks" Harry grinned and it took years off his face. Suddenly his eyes which had looked dull and sunken shined bright green. There was something fishy here. The kid was 18. Even when Tony was spending all his time on drugs, alcohol, sex and machines at 18 he hadn't looked like that.

"So you've got two more blood relatives? How do they feel about me?"

"I haven't told them. You're not related to them and it's none of their business anyway." The way Harry said that with a firm voice and rigid shoulders that suited a soldier more than a teenager told Tony the blood relatives were a no-go zone. He could respect that. He had enough of them himself. Maybe that's why the kid wanted to get to know him. But Tony knew nothing about being a family. His father and preferred his lab to him and his mother had taken refuge in alcohol and society parties. He could count Jarvis as his family but that relationship had been so different to this. He didn't know how to proceed. His frustration must have shown on his face because Harry smiled at him.

"I don't know how to be a family either. My parents died when I was one and I didn't get along with my relatives very well. Let's take this one day at a time."

"I can do that"

"Great"

"Come on, I'll show you to your room and introduce you to Jarvis. Then we can go partying tonight. You can take the women I reject" Tony said and winked.

Harry rolled his eyes but grinned, "I've got a girlfriend back home."

"Oh Harry where is your sense of adventure? No one gets a girlfriend before 40."

Harry didn't reply but kept grinning.

He got Harry settled in his room and was about to leave when Harry called him.

"Yes? Do you need anything else?"

"No. I just wanted to thank you. It can't have been easy for you to get to know something like this but you've been very accommodating and generous."

Tony would never admit it but his eyes prickled. After years of hearing he wasn't good enough, that he was just a playboy living off his father's brains or that he was the Merchant of Death it was nice to hear a genuine compliment. He cleared his throat and Harry pretended not to notice that they were having a moment. Tony was thankful.

"Don't worry about it. You're family."

Tony wouldn't realise it until later but that one sentence changed his life forever.


	2. Let's dance baby

Harry watched with wide eyes, feeling uncomfortable in designer clothes that fit him as they skipped the line and walked into a posh nightclub. He had been to a few posh restaurants in the wizarding world but never a club. He knew Zabini had been planning to take him to one soon but Harry had come to the States before they could. Thinking of Zabini or rather his mother brought a smile to his face. Giuliana Zabini had been completely opposite of what Harry had heard about her, at least with him. He had met her while looking for a good lawyer that had knowledge of muggle laws so that he could contact Tony, and a woman who didn't care if a man was a wizard or a muggle as long as he was rich seemed like the right choice. Ron had been worried she would dose Harry with something and they would end up married a week later but she had simply patted him on the cheek and promptly told him she was going to change his life.

And how things had changed. Blaise had been appointed as Harry's teacher plus PR manager and within a month, Harry had been swimming in money earned from royalties as it seems almost every British magical company had been using his name without permission for two decades. He had signed a book deal with a muggleborn who had previously published books in the muggle world and Harry was finally in charge of the information he wanted out there. He had been subjected to shopping trips to Paris and Milan, rubbed shoulders with the who's who of wizarding society but through it all he had never felt like he was out of control.

But here he was in a muggle nightclub, not knowing how to behave. He knew how to be polite but distant and slightly disdainful as he spoke to purebloods but having fun among rich people was something he didn't know how to do. He could feel Tony's hands on his elbow as pulled him into the club to a section reserved for them. Tony was still wearing his sunglasses and he should have looked funny but he just looked obscenely rich. Harry sat down in the booth opposite Tony and his nervousness must have shown because Tony smirked at him and said, "A few drinks will solve everything."

He called the waiter and ordered shots for both of them. Harry had never had any hard liquor except a sip of firewhiskey on his 17th birthday so this was something he was looking forward to. 32 shots were put on the table in front of him and Harry raised an eyebrow at Tony who just kept smirking.

"Mazel tov my dear!" Tony said and drank 3 shots in succession.

Harry quickly drained one before coughing but as soon as he heard Tony laughing he drank 2 more quickly. He could already feel a light buzz and smiled at Tony who looked way too amused.

"Have some more, then we'll dance."

"I can't dance."

"Honey, everyone can dance. Drink up!"

By the time Harry had had a few more shots and was on his way to being completely sloshed more people had entered the club. Tony had finished most of the alcohol and quickly pulled Harry onto the dance floor to a group of girls.

"Hello ladies, any chance you can make some space for me and my brother?"

The girls giggled and Harry immediately wanted to find someone else to dance with. Why did all girls giggle? Well, Ginny never giggled. Maybe that was why Harry loved her. She laughed loudly, uncaring of how she looked and that made her red hair and brown eyes look even more beautiful. While Harry was slowly inching away from the group, Tony had situated himself between them and was lapping up all the attention. Before Harry could go and sit at their booth Tony caught his eye and asked him to come closer.

"Here's my brother, he's a little shy so handle him with care."

The girls looked like they couldn't choose if they wanted to keep giggling at Tony or sink their claws into Harry but then one of them, a brunette with pale blue eyes took his hand and said, "Come on, let's dance"

Harry looked pleadingly at Tony who gave him the thumbs up and then started focusing on the rest of the girls.

"I'm Anna. And you?"

"Harry"

"Oh you're British! How lucky am I?"

Harry smiled wanly but Anna didn't seem to mind. She took his hands and kept them on her waist. Harry pulled them back immediately. "I've got a girlfriend."

Her smile didn't falter but she seemed a little amused, "I'm not asking you to have sex with me Harry, it's just a dance. And anyway, you're the wrong gender when it comes to who I want touching me." Harry felt himself blush and was glad for the low lights.

Harry had been ignoring the light-headedness from the alcohol till now but he decided to revel in it. The beats were fast and he lost himself in the music. Anna took his hand and started twirling. Harry laughed took her other hand too. They moved around, laughing and dancing and hours could have passed before he felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

"Having fun Brit-boy?"

Harry beamed and Tony and hugged him. "Oh Tony, I'm so glad I found you!"

Tony looked a little uncomfortable but his eyes were soft as he hugged Harry back. "I'm glad you found me too. Do you want to dance some more?"

"No. Let's go home." He turned back to look at Anna who was still jumping around but stopped to kiss Harry's cheek. "I had a great time; it was nice to meet you Harry."

"You too Anna" He smiled softly and left with Tony.

As soon as they stepped out of the club he could see numerous reporters who looked like they had been waiting for Tony. Tony's smile immediately changed from the soft genuine one he had been giving Harry to a big and arrogant one. Harry looked at the change in awe. Tony winked at the female reporters, dodged a few questions and pulled Harry into the car. Tony's smile fell and he took off his sunglasses and pinched his nose.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Made them see what you wanted them to see?"

Tony smirked but looked a little sad. "I've been taught how to handle reporters since I was five."

"I wish I could do that."

"I'm glad you haven't had to Harry. But soon people will know you're related to me and you'll have to learn. Most of them out there are vultures, they are waiting for you to make one mistake to tear into you. But if you show them what they want to see things work out for the most part."

Harry wanted to tell Tony that he should have learnt how to do this at five too. Maybe then he wouldn't have been so ill prepared to handle people like Rita Skeeter.

"It looks tough."

"It is. But you've got me to teach you and I'm the best. I'll take care of you."

Tony said this nonchalantly but Harry felt his heart soar. It had taken 18 years but someone had finally told him they would take care of him.


	3. I think I'm going to keep you

**I think I'm going to keep you**

Tony was in his lab working for a new weapon for the Army. He had been doing this all night and he could feel the crick in his neck. Maybe he should go and sleep. Or have coffee. Yes. Coffee.

He walked to the kitchen and was surprised to find Harry there. From what he could see Harry was cooking breakfast. He tensed as soon as Tony entered the room but then relaxed again. He turned to give Tony a small smile, "Hungry?"

"Coffee"

"You should eat something too."

"Stop acting like Pepper." Tony grumbled.

Harry laughed, "You do know that's a compliment right? Have you seen how efficient that woman is? She's a beast. And the way she threw out that blonde the other morning" He said in an awed voice and then whistled.

"Yeah Yeah Pepper's a goddess. But considering who hired her.." Tony trailed off.

Harry rolled his eyes and put a plate of pancakes in front of Tony.

"Blueberry?" Tony asked happily.

"Yes I noticed you liked them. You always order these when we go out to have breakfast." Harry blushed. Tony smirked but didn't say anything.

"Thanks kid. So what are your plans now?"

"Well Pepper offered to let me follow her around and learn how to deal with all these hot shot business people."

"You plan on getting a business degree?"

"No I've got this business my parents left me. My mum actually, dad was in law enforcement."

"What is this business?" Tony was genuinely interested. He wanted to get to know Harry. He knew the kid was hiding things and they had barely known each other for a week so he couldn't expect to know all his secrets. But come on, even Pepper knew him better than Tony. Though Pepper was also less abrasive than him so people opened up to her easily.

"My dad was from old money. In fact he was like a Lord or something. So his family owned two castles in the UK. One in Wales, where the family lived and one in Cornwall near the sea. The one in Wales remained the family home but my mum turned the one in Cornwall into a luxury hotel cum history tour thing. At least she wanted to before she died. I've got all the plans and everything. I figured I should learn how to handle people and organisation skills from Pepper."

Tony whistled. "A castle? Well I'm rich and even I don't own one. So this is what you plan on doing now?"

"I have an offer from the law enforcement agency my father worked at too. My godfather, Sirius worked there as well. That is what I've wanted to do since I was 14." Harry looked like he wasn't particularly sure about following his father's footsteps but Tony wasn't the best person to advise a kid on how to honour his dead father's memory.

"Well you're young. You'll figure it out"

"Pepper told me you were about to graduate from college and had built two robots by the time you were my age."

"Well we can't all be me, can we?" Tony wriggled his eyebrows and Harry let out a laugh.

"So I'll be working as Ms. Pott's intern tomorrow onwards. I hope she doesn't give me the duty of waking you up."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like" Harry said dryly.

"You want to go to the beach again? I see you've been getting a nice tan."

Harry was looking better. The boy he had seen a week ago looked nothing like the boy in front of him. He looked healthier, not as pale and his eyes weren't sunken. Tony hoped he started looking better as the days went by.

"I know right?" Harry said and spinned, "I look good. Which beach do you want to go to? The one outside the house?"

"I know you don't like this beach Harry."

"Well it is kind of creepy! There is no one except me for miles and that freaks me out okay? But I know the reporters swarm to you as soon as we step out. At least they've stopped calling me your boy toy."

Tony let out a laugh and the Harry started laughing as well.

"That was crazy. I wanted to wait for some more time before Pepper let out a statement. They'll swarm to you too now."

Harry made a face, walked to the table next to the couch, picked up a pair of sunglasses Tony had bought for him the other day and put them on.

"These are great Tony" He said, "I bet you can't tell if I'm glaring at you or laughing at you right now."

"That's the point kiddo. Never face reporters without sunglasses. They save you from the lights too. Maybe we can make this the symbol of Stark men. Handsome men with sunglasses on"

Harry laughed and sat in front of Tony. "You haven't even started eating. I'll have to heat them up now and they'll be soggy."

"Don't worry about it" Tony said, ate a piece and then moaned. "Oh my god Harry. You cook well, get on with Pepper and enjoy wearing sunglasses. I'm keeping you now!"


	4. Obadiah Stane

**There were some issues with formatting so I've reposted the chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Obadiah Stane**

Harry was lying on the sofa staring at the ceiling while some movie ran in the background. He had been in Malibu for about a month and things had been going better than expected. He still had nightmares and he knew he couldn't stay away from England for too long but he was enjoying getting to know Tony. Thankfully everyone back home was busy doing their own things too so he hadn't gotten any owls. He had no idea how he would explain messenger carrying birds to someone like Tony. Hermione had called him once to inform that she was leaving for Australia along with Ron.

He was missing the Weasleys especially Ginny but coming here had been the right choice. Tony didn't know anything about any war and all the time they were together was either spent teasing each other or figuring each other out. Harry was glad. He had always been proud when people had told him James Potter had been brave and Lily Potter had been kind but there was something about knowing what your family members liked to eat or which music they liked.

He didn't know when he fell asleep but he could hear voices when he woke up. Suddenly his senses were sharp again and he sat up on the sofa. He could see Tony was talking to some man in the kitchen. Harry rubbed his eyes and walked to the men.

"Ah! Sleeping beauty awakens."

Harry smiled softly at Tony and looked at the other man curiously. He looked like he was in his 50s and was almost bald. He had a rather distinguished look but there was something about him that troubled Harry. He mentally shook his head and gave the man a wave.

"Harry this is Obadiah Stane, my father's business partner and the second-in-command in the company today. Obi this is Harry Potter, my nephew."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Harry extended his hand. Obadiah looked like he wasn't sure if he wanted to take it but then gave Harry a sincere smile and shook his hand.

"Hello. You sent our lawyers into quite a tizzy."

"Oh?" Harry asked amused.

Obadiah laughed and nodded. "Yes we thought it was another fake paternity suit for Tony initially."

"Well from what I've seen since I've been here you must get a lot of them." Harry said winking at Tony.

Tony gasped as if he was insulted but looked amused.

"Tony I want those designs by next week. I've heard some Russian company is building a similar technology. We need to get the product out first."

"You know no one can compete with me Obi. Let those Russians do what they want." Tony said dismissively.

Obadiah looked exasperated but then smiled fondly at Tony and patted his shoulder. Harry walked around the two men and searched through the fridge for something to eat.

"You need to ask your housekeeper to stock the fridge more often Tony"

"Jarvis inform Maria"

"Yes sir"

Harry shook his head and decided to eat some flavoured yoghurt.

"So how long will you be here for Harry?" Obadiah asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't have a date in mind when I came here."

"Well it must be nice. Living in a luxury mansion in a new country, visiting the most expensive places, being related to Tony Stark." Obadiah said.

While he looked completely innocent while saying this Harry knew he meant the opposite with those words. But he could see how much Tony respected the other man so he just smiled sweetly and said, "Yes I'm glad I came and met Tony."

Obadiah nodded, patted Tony's shoulders again and left.

Harry went back to the couch and Tony sat next to him.

"Sorry about him. Obi is a little protective. He has been taking care of me for a long time."

Harry nodded and thought about Mrs Weasley. From what he had seen parental figures could get vicious while protecting their children. And Obadiah and Tony were clearly quite close.

"Don't worry about it. He must love you. He's just a little – " Harry waved his hand trying to think of the correct word.

"Intense?" Tony piped in.

"Yes!"

"I guess he his. Especially when he comes to business. He's a shark."

Harry laughed and decided to keep all worries about the man out of his mind. He had met the man for barely 15 minutes. Tony had known him since he was a kid.


End file.
